


Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 3

by DRGUINEAPIG87



Series: Glitchtale Shattered Timelines [3]
Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, RWBY, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Both ships are barely mentioned and I only added them because they are canonical ships to Undertale., F/F, F/M, I go full Cami in this part so yeah lot’s of characters will die., If you have a problem with crossover fics THEN YOU PICKED THE WRONG FANFIC FOOL, Not a Love Story, Sad with a Happy Ending, Seriously lots of characters will die, So Many Universes So Little Time Wouldn’t You Agree, So yeah I’ve gone full DRGUINEAPIG87.exe, Story within a Story, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This fic may crush your soul, This timeline is definitely gonna need some flex tape after I’m done with it, Well maybe it will if you read the Fandom tags, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRGUINEAPIG87/pseuds/DRGUINEAPIG87
Summary: Hi, this is DRGUINEAPIG87.  Well, long story short I went on a very long Hiatus.  I am really sorry about that.  But now I am back.  Being at home all day has given me lot’s of time to write, so this chapter, and the ones following it will be long, and updates will be faster.  Also if you found this fic because you were looking RWBY fanfiction make sure to read the other 2 parts.  Finally, make sure to practice Social Isolation so that we can get rid of this pandemic for good.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Series: Glitchtale Shattered Timelines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275293
Kudos: 2





	1. Time Of The Black Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Infinity walked towards the Monster Embassy(the Anti-Monsters Department building renamed). She had decided to become a babysitter, and was headed over to take Alina to see a movie while her mother had a few errands to run. She was also secretly assigned to be Alina’s bodyguard. She wanted to be happy, but she was instead very confused, and scared out of her mind. She had no idea why Betty was taking a whole year to appear. Granted she didn’t exactly enjoy the idea of Betty returning, but she knew it would happen.

Infinity(thinking): What is taking her so long? Is she trying to make us believe that we have a future, only to tear it away?

By this time she had reached the office building. She walked in and showed the guard at the front door the badge that Jessica had given her. He let her pass, and she found her way to the conference room. She walked in, and waved at Jessica, and Alina.

Jessica: Hello Infinity, how are you?  
Infinity: I’m doing well. How are you?  
Jessica: Good. Here’s the money for the movie, and 16 dollars for your time.  
Infinity(handing back the money): You know you don’t have pay me, it’s my pleasure.  
Jessica: Are you sure?  
Infinity: Yeah, it’s alright. Alina is good kid. Honestly, she’s like a little sister to me.  
Jessica: Thank you. Ok you two, have a good time.  
Infinity, and Alina: Thank you.

Infinity and Alina walked to the theater. While they walked Infinity remembered her first real conversation with Sans when they reached the surface.

-11 months earlier-

Sans had taken Infinity away from the group to talk. He had a blank expression on his face and was now staring right at her.

Sans: So Frisk and Chara’s souls were made from your soul.  
Infinity: Yes, that is why their souls were able to intertwine when Frisk fell into the Underground.  
Sans: Then why can’t they now?  
Infinity: Since you altered the timeline they are now permanently separated from each other.  
Sans(his expression becoming lighter): It isn’t your fault. you know that right?  
Infinity: Yeah well, that thing still ain’t dead, not yet anyway. Also somethings been bothering me.  
Sans: More bad news? Let’s hear it.  
Infinity: It was weird, before I woke up in the time stream, I woke up somewhere else. Then I saw Betty there too. Then she spoke to me.  
Sans: What did she say?  
Infinity: Well in short, she told me everything that happened was my fault. Then she asked me if I wanted to speak to Amber, or at least what was left of her. Then she allowed Amber to take over.  
Sans: Wait, you mean Amber can take control of Betty.  
Infinity: Not on her own. We cannot count on her to be able to help.  
Sans: Well did she say anything?  
Infinity: She told me to kill her, and not to trust Dreter. After that she was cut off.  
Sans: This has to be a trick.  
Infinity: Well, you could be right.  
-Back To The Present-

Alina looked over at Infinity, who looked distraught.

Alina: Are you okay?  
Infinity: Yeah, don’t worry about it.

They got into the theater, and sat down in front of the screen. It was a stupid horror movie, and wasn’t very scary at all. At least not until something weird happened. It was near the third act of movie. The main characters decided to stupidly run into the graveyard(as horror movie characters do). Suddenly, in the corner of the screen, a little girl with pink hair appeared, and made the most psychotic face she could.

Alina(whispering): Oh cool, you didn’t tell me Amber was in this movie.  
Infinity(concerned): She wasn’t.

Infinity looked around to see little pink tentacles crawling out from behind the screen.

Infinity(drawing her scythe): Alina RUN!  
Alina(shocked): What?  
Infinity(seeing that the tentacles were about to attack): Too late, don’t move.

The tentacles shot out like spears. Infinity summoned a few scythes, and used them to shield Alina, all the while slashing a few of the tentacles. Eventually the scythes that were guarding Alina were called away to slash through the remainder of the tentacles.

Infinity: Now run, go to the lab.

Alina ran towards the door, but stopped about halfway, and let the other people in the theater escape around her.

Alina: What about you?  
Infinity: I’ll be fine, NOW GO.

Alina ran away. Infinity eventually destroyed the last of the tentacles. She then looked at the girl on the screen.

Betty(sarcastically): Oh darn, I thought I be invisible what with all the horrendous horror movie acting going on and all.  
Infinity: Well it was a good try, but your time is up.  
Betty(laughing): Oh if only you knew.  
Infinity(with rage apparent in her voice): enough talk, you’re going to pay for the blood you’ve shed.  
Betty(stepping out of the screen and over some dead bodies): Alright, if that’s what you wish, but your resistance means nothing. Your world will die, and this time you won’t be coming back to fix it.

Betty lounged at Infinity and their scythes clashed. Betty swung wildly at Infinity, but she simply deflected the attacks. Then Infinity took advantage of Betty’s recklessness, and kicked her, knocking her back. Betty then smiled maniacally. Infinity’s eyes suddenly turned pink, and in front of her, she saw not Betty, but Amber. Betty raised a pink spear at Infinity, and threw it at her. Infinity’s eyes turned back to red just before the spear hit. She caught it, and threw it back at Betty. Betty was hit, and pinned to the wall. Infinity then struck her with her scythe, which knocked her to the floor, and left a deep gash in her side where the spear had been.

Infinity(summoning a barrage of scythes): This ends now.

Betty looked up, and winced at the pain in her side. However, as the scythes closed in on her, Betty grinned.

Betty: Rabdaphobia.

The scythes turned pink, and Betty turned them on Infinity. She managed to dodge all of them but when the smoke cleared Betty was gone. Infinity took out her phone, and called Sans.

Infinity: Sans, she’s back.  
Sans(a little tired): Yeah we know. She’s attacking the lab along with someone else  
Infinity: How, she was just fighting me, and who’s the other one?  
Sans: I think it’s that scientist you were talking about.  
Infinity: WHAT? but that’s not even possible, I thought I killed Genesis.  
Sans(still dodging attacks): Tell that to him.  
Infinity: Are you sure it’s him.  
Sans: Welp, he keeps demanding us to tell him where you are, and how he’s going to get his revenge.  
Infinity(with fear in her voice): It’s him. So Betty was only distracting me.  
Sans(as he is firing Gaster Blasters at Genesis, and Betty): What do we do?  
Infinity(concerned): We hope and pray.  
Sans: You better get over here, I’m not sure if we can hold them off much longer.  
Infinity: I’m sorry, but I have my own problems right now. Now I have to stop Alina from going to the lab. I’ll try to be quick about it.  
Sans(tired): Alright just hurry up, bye.  
Infinity: Okay, bye.

Infinity scrolled through her phone and found Alina’s contact. She clicked on it, and called her.

Alina(concerned): Hello? Infinity, are you alright?  
Infinity(relieved): Yeah, but how far are you from The Monster Embassy.  
Alina(confused): I think I passed it a few minutes ago, but I’m near the lab. Why?  
Infinity: Go back to the Embassy, the lab is under attack.  
Alina: Okay I’ll go ba...Hey, get off me. SOMEBODY HELP PLEA...*sounds of someone being gagged.*

Dreter took Alina’s phone out of her hand.

Dreter(to Alina): Shut up.  
Infinity(angered): Why?  
Dreter(annoyed): Oh don’t act so surprised, your little dead friend even tried to warn you.  
Infinity(angrily): What have you done with Alina?  
Dreter: She’s alright, If you want her back, go to the arena, and come alone, or else.  
Infinity(still angry): You’ll pay for this.  
Dreter(smirking): We’ll see.

There was a beep, and the call hung up. Infinity stood in rubble of the theater looking dumbfounded.

Infinity(afraid, and selecting Jessica’s contact on her phone): Jessica is gonna kill me.  
Jessica: Hello?  
Infinity(freaking out): JESSI’MSORRYIFAILEDALINAGOTTAKEN.  
Jessica(concerned): Infinity, slow down, what happened, are you alright.  
Infinity(taking a deep breath): We were attacked, and I told Alina to run to the lab. After I fought off the attack, I found out the lab was also attacked. I quickly called Alina to tell her to go to the Monster Embassy, but she was taken, and the kidnapper threatened to kill her if I...  
Jessica(interrupting her): I’ll send you 10 squads.  
Infinity: No don’t, He’ll kill Alina if I don’t go alone.  
Jessica(angrily): Who’s “he.”  
Infinity: A man by the name of Dreter. He helped us back in the past, so this really caught me off guard.

Infinity had told Jessica of the past timeline, and how they had to reset it. At first she had a great hatred for Asgore for killing her daughter, but forgave him when she learned about what the humans had done to Asriel. She also thanked them for looking after her daughter in the present timeline.

Jessica(still angry): When you find him, get Alina to safety, and if he doesn’t run, show that scum no mercy.  
Infinity(upset): I’m sorry, it’s all my fault.  
Jessica(in a reassuring tone): No it’s not, you tried to get her to safety. I thank you for that.  
Infinity: Okay, I’m headed to the arena now. Make sure to have some backup ready for when I give the signal.  
Jessica(concerned): What about the threat on Alina’s life.  
Infinity: Don’t worry, I won’t give signal until she’s safe.

-Alphys’ Lab (1 hour ago)-

When the humans left stasis they had aged slightly. However, Frisk still wasn’t waking up. Even though Alphys had opened their pod, the human wouldn’t move. All she could think to do was to put Frisk on an IV. Undyne even tried to slap them awake, and was promptly removed from the lab. Now as Alphys looked at her computer, a beeping noise resounded throughout the lab, and nearly gave Alphys a heart attack.

Alphys(excited): Hey everyone, I think Frisk is awake.

Frisk woke up screaming.

Frisk(thinking; a terrified expression on their face): NO NO NO, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING.  
Alphys(concerned): Are you okay? You slept for a long time.  
Frisk(a dark tone in his voice): You need to run. She’s here.  
Alphys(confused): Who’s h...Ugh.

She was cut off by part of the door hitting her in the back. Undyne had been thrown into the door, and the impact broke a hole through the door. Two figures stood on the outside one holding a black scythe, and another holding a pink one.

Genesis(smirking): I would have thought Infinity’s friends would’ve been stronger. Speaking of which, where is she?  
Undyne(lifting the door off of Alphys): Why do you care?  
Genesis: She destroyed my former body, so now I want to get my revenge. She also has something that belongs to me.  
Undyne: We won’t tell you, so leave.  
Genesis: Make me.

Undyne summoned a spear, and ran at Genesis and tried to stab him. However, Genesis grabbed her by the neck.

Genesis(to Alphys): You, tell me were she is or your friend dies.  
Undyne(trying to act tough): Babe don’t.

Genesis tightened his grip, and Undyne gasped in pain

Alphys(desperately): Wait, she’s at the movie theater.  
Genesis(to the Betty from the past timeline): Go, lead her to the epicenter.

Betty teleported away.

Frisk: The epicenter, oh no no no no. Please, you can’t, don’t do it.  
Genesis(ignoring them and turning back to Alphys): See, now that wasn’t so hard, was it?

Genesis then stabbed Undyne with a knife he summoned.

Alphys(crying, and screaming): UNDYNE!

He then dropped her to the ground, and started moving toward Alphys. Frisk got up and ran towards Betty drawing two knives made of white soul energy.

Genesis(annoyed): Betty, deal with them.  
Betty: I’ve got It covered.  
Genesis(to Alphys): Now that you’ve told me what I needed to know, I see no reason to keep you alive.  
Alphys(depressed): Just get it over with.

Genesis raised his scythe, and was about to bring it down on Alphys, when a bright light filled the room. He then felt a spear pierce his stomach.

Undyne: You’re going to try a little harder than that.  
Alphys(in tears, but hopeful): Undyne, your alive!

Genesis was surprised, but merely phased through the spear.

Genesis: You think you can defeat me with a puny little spear?  
Papyrus & Sans: SKELEBROS POWER MOVE OF GREATNESS! ACTIVATE!  
Genesis: What?

Genesis was suddenly hit with a giant blast of energy, and a few blue bones. His soul turn partially blue, and found that he could no longer fly. The Skelebros then sent a barrage of bones, and Gaster Blasters at Genesis.

-Back to the present; Infinity’s POV-

Infinity walked away from the MED(Monster Embassy Defense) transports, and towards the Arena.

Infinity(to the squads waiting outside): Wait for Alina to get to safety before you attack.  
Fumi(aka Reaper 2): Yes ma’am.

Infinity’s Reaper squadron was very skilled in reconnaissance, and extraction missions. It included Infinity herself, Fumi, Reyes, Kyle, Tyria, Jacob, Giles, and Leslie.

As she entered, she saw a few dead bodies of guards, and staff. When she got to the field of the Arena, she saw Dreter standing at the other end, standing over a broken Mettaton. She also noticed that Alina was bound to a chair, seemingly unconscious.

Infinity(shocked, and angry): What have you done to them?  
Dreter(annoyed): Oh relax, I just put her to sleep with telepathy, and the robot ran out power, that’s all.  
Infinity: You didn’t have to kill the workers, they were innocent.  
Dreter: Yeah well, if you little friend here, hadn’t decided to scream for help, I might have been able to. Why do think I put her to sleep.  
Infinity: Well, I came here like you asked, so wake her up, and let her go. I’ll get a transport to pick her up.  
Dreter: Alright, but don’t try anything funny.

Dreter placed a hand on Alina’s head. She woke up, and screamed when she saw Dreter.

Alina(quickly aiming her mouth up and biting his hand): Let me go!  
Dreter(in pain): Ow, hey, I’m letting you go.

He untied Alina, and she ran to Infinity and gave her a hug.

Alina(crying): I’m sorry I got captured, but you shouldn’t have come.  
Infinity(reassuring her): No, you did great, and don’t worry about me, I’ll be alright.

Infinity pulled out her communicator.

Infinity(talking into the communicator): Reaper 8, this is Reaper 1, VIP is headed towards you.  
Fumi: Rodger that.  
Infinity(to Alina): Ok, now get to the transport.  
Alina(in a serious tone): No, leave here now, it’s a trap. they plan to kill me anyway, so don’t throw your life away for me.  
Dreter(shrugging): Well, no reason to hide my intentions then.

Before Infinity could say anything, Dreter lunged forward, and punched Alina with a fist made of blue soul energy. She flew into a nearby wall, and fell to the ground. Horror filled Infinity as Betty appeared in the bleachers above Alina’s body. She tried to attack Betty but was knocked to the ground by Dreter. Part of the wall was reduced to rubble, and Betty lifted all of it into the air. She then dropped it on Alina’s body.

Infinity(shouting): ALINA!  
Betty(sarcastically, and with a creepy grin): Oops, I dropped it, and now your all alone.

Infinity felt her LV rise to 20, and looked at Betty with a dark grin. Betty didn’t have time to see it though, because at that moment dozens of soldiers, and Jessica stormed into the Arena.

Fumi: Freeze! Where’s the kid?  
Infinity(In a dark tone): It was a trap. She’s dead.  
Jessica(breaking down): No. God no.

Jessica drew her weapon but Infinity stopped her.

Infinity(still in a dark tone): Hold on Jess, you, and your soldiers should leave.  
Jessica(crying, and angry): How can you say that? She’s dead Infinity. My daughter is dead.  
Betty: You really should listen to her, if you know what’s good for you.

Dark energy surrounded Infinity, and her grin became even wider. She started to float, and Dreter activated a machine causing four generators to hover into the air above the arena. They started to charge something up.

Dreter(amazed): So this is virus 17?  
Betty(smirking): Yes, it would seem like the plan worked perfectly

-11 months ago-

Genesis: Something’s missing.  
Betty: What’s wrong?  
Genesis: The virus, it’s gone.  
Betty: Wait does that mean Infinity has it now?  
Genesis: It would appear so. Tell Dreter that the plan has changed.

-Present Day-

Jessica(beyond angry): What have you done to her?  
Betty: I made her angry enough to awaken virus 17. It is a side effect of the negative souls that your friend contracted from her contact with them during her childhood. Your friend is now little more than a merciless killing machine, and she attack anything in her sight.  
Jessica(smirking): That means she’ll attack you as well. All squads, retreat now.  
Betty(eye’s turning pink): Infinity, this is Jessica, Betty and Dreter are escaping. Take them out.

Infinity’s pupils turned pink, and she snapped her fingers. A wall of red energy beams came out of the ground, destroyed the entire front half of the arena, and stopped the soldiers in their tracks. They stood paralyzed with fear as Infinity sent a bunch of meteors made of dark energy at them. They braced themselves for the attack, but it never hit. A giant green bubble had appeared around them.

Amber: Let me handle this.  
Fumi: Thank you Amber, but I don’t think you’re quite ready to fight her one on one.  
The Seven Wizards: That’s why she has us for back-up.  
Virus 17(smirking): Let’s begin then, shall we.


	2. Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Pt.3 Chapter 2-Forgotten Ripple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the late update. Some things about the story were changed so yeah, everything should be fine now.

Amber, Reaper Squad, and the 7 Wizards went to face Virus 17. Soon after Sans, Papyrus, and the Dreemurrs showed up to take on Betty, and Dreter. Meanwhile, Jessica diverted all other forces to help fight off a giant human blob monster hybrid that was going on a rampage through the city. 

-Amber and co- 

Amber blocked Virus 17’s attacks. Reaper Squad started to fire stunner rounds at it, but the bullets were all cut to pieces by scythes orbiting around its stolen body. As the 7 Wizards tried to come in for an attack, the scythes suddenly shot straight at them. 

Virus 17: did you really think that you could defeat me? Infinity taught you every fighting style you know, and now that I have her: I know all your tricks. 

Just as it said that Fumi punched it in the face with her metal arm. 

Fumi: You talk too much.   
Virus 17: Insolent mortal. You shall pay for your transgression.   
Amber(flanking behind Virus 17): Hey Virus. Get out of my friend. 

The virus barely had time to look around before it was knocked halfway across the arena. The virus’ form shifted slightly to better resemble Infinity. 

Virus 17(impersonating Infinity): Some friend you are, hurting your own partner in crime. I never should have saved you. I should’ve let you shatter with the rest of your friends, and family back home. If I had then me and my true friends would have had our happy ending. How does it feel to know all of this is your fault. 

Amber started to cry, and suddenly her vision went dark. Then Copper, and Agate appeared in front of her. 

Copper(concerned): Amber, what’s she talking about?   
Agate(concerned): Yeah, is this your fault?   
Amber(nervous, and crying): No, it wa...   
Agate(suddenly very angry): WE’VE HEARD ENOUGH! 

They both slapped her in the face and started to walk away. When they were about to fade Copper turned around one last time. 

Copper(disappointed): I can’t believe I once called you my sister: you pathetic freak. 

Amber just stood there frozen and in tears. 

Copper(angrily): WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?   
Virus 17(smiling sadistically): Oh, just played around with her weak little mind. She was the only one of you who was strong enough to defeat me and I couldn’t have that.   
Mila(to Copper and Agate): Get Amber back in commission, we’ll buy you time. 

The rest of the wizards went off to fight virus 17. 

Copper(concerned): Amber, what’s wrong?   
Amber(sobbing): You hate me, don’t you?   
Agate(tearing up): Why would you think that? We don’t hate you.   
Amber(weeping): But I heard you.   
Copper(hugging Amber): It was all in your head. None of it was real.   
Agate(joining the hug): Yeah, we love you sis.   
Amber(wiping the tears from her eyes): I love you both too. 

Virus 17 was still at full strength, which spelled doom for the wizards if nothing changed soon. 

Roy: What in the world is this thing made of. I’ve shot it at least 8 times, and it didn’t even leave a scratch.   
Virus 17: You pathetic child. Did you really think that a few little arrows would kill me? How unfortunate that humanity just wasn’t worthy of our power, and so they will fall just like the Time Reapers before them.   
Amber(angrily): SHUT UP.   
Virus 17(terrified): What the...? How? 

Amber was enveloped in a green light and flew towards the virus. 

Amber: I SAID GET OUT OF MY FRIEND. 

Amber hit the virus with an uppercut. Infinity hit the ground hard, and a black cloud shot out of her mouth and flew toward Genesis. Infinity’s LV lowered itself to 1, but she was unconscious. 

Dreter: You really aren’t that smart, are you? You may have gotten the virus out of her but without Infinity, you don’t stand a chance against me. 

Dreter drew his sword and ran towards Amber. Amber drew her scythes and moved her body into a defensive stance. She blocked the first few strikes and then parried. However, she left herself open for a second, and a hit from Dreter sent her flying backward into the ground. Amber looked around for her scythes and found they had landed behind her. She reached for Mumu but, Dreter threw his scythe at her hand and pinned it to the ground. Amber screamed in pain and Dreter smirked. The 7 Wizards, Jessica, and Reaper Squad tried to attack him but Dreter froze them with his mind. 

Dreter: I told you that you couldn’t def... 

He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Infinity spun him around and grabbed his throat. 

Infinity(smirking): I’m going to enjoy this. 

Dreter could see the murderous intent in her eyes. His face suddenly adopted a look of fear. 

Dreter(nervously): Look, it was nothing personal alright. I was promised riches beyond my wildest dreams if I lured out Virus 17. It was the only way. They would have killed me if I hadn’t complied. 

Infinity(to Jessica): You want to do the honors?   
Jessica: You sure.   
Infinity: Yeah, you should get to have your vengeance. 

Infinity handed Igly to Jessica. She raised the scythe over her head 

Dreter(scared): Please it wasn’t personal... 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before he was thrown up into the air. 

Jessica(through gritted teeth): This for my daughter, DIE. 

Jessica brought Igly down as Dreter fell, tearing his head off in the process. She fell to the ground and began to weep, and vomit as she saw the gore. She tried to stand but found that she just couldn’t. The realization that she had been trying to ignore finally hit her. She crawled toward the debris that had crushed Alina. She stared blankly at the blood oozing out from under the concrete. Fumi ran over, lifted it up, and threw it to the side. Jessica threw up again when she saw Alina’s flattened, and bloody corpse. She held the dead body in her arms and sobbed. 

Jessica(sobbing, and whispering): No, please don’t be dead. If someone must die, let it be me.   
Jessica(tilting her head to the sky): OH PLEASE LET IT BE ME. 

Explosion after explosion ripped the arena apart. Infinity stood in the middle of it all and stared at the now headless Dreter. She looked around just in time to see Betty get impaled against a wall by a bunch of bones. After that Sans blasted what was left out of existence. She then looked at Genesis and raised her scythe. He looked like she did not too long ago. His power now complete. 

Infinity: Give it up. Your allies are dead. It’s over.   
Genesis: I will not be deterred by such a minor setback. My plan will still succeed, and you shall all perish. 

Genesis had been using machines to generate a portal in the sky. The battle had only been a distraction, and they had fallen for it. Infinity looked up in sky to see the head of a giant monster emerge from it. 

Infinity(in a desperate tone): NO! 

Its mouth opened, and a vacuum started to suck everything into it. Infinity just collapsed and as everyone she knew got eaten as she was being sucked in. Then suddenly, all she saw was white. 

???: Come with me. Hurry! 

Infinity heard the voice and was suddenly pulled into the white light. She looked up to see a hooded figure with a black sword that contrasted the white background of where they were. 

???: Welcome to my domain: The Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment, I am actually desperate for feedback lol. But please keep it positive if you do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you can. It really means a lot.


End file.
